


this tail inbetween my legs

by sadykh (kaepjjang)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hyungkyun, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Toys, god fucking damn i need holy water, slight jealousy, top!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/sadykh
Summary: changkyun wanted to fix his and hyungwon's relationship so he seeks help from minhyuk and help he did give.[used to be the cat in bed]





	this tail inbetween my legs

**Author's Note:**

> just in time for hyungwons birthday and to satisfy my baby boy changkyun being spoiled by his daddy hyungwon fantasies

Changkyun looked at the items that he dumped on their shared bed, clearly surprised of its contents and variety “ah hyung what is this?” he bit his lip and brought the leather harness close to his face, which had an ass exposing underwear connected by a velvet ribbon to the harness. ‘“I’m fucked” changkyun whispers as he recalls his conversation with minhyuk, undergarment still on his hands.

“hyung, will he really listen to me if i wear this?” changkyun looks at the paper bag skeptically minhyuk set on the table with the word “exotic” written across it, embellished with pink glitters

minhyuk narrows his eyes at changkyun who’s trying to peek on the paper bag “if you dont trust me, fine” minhyuk grabs the bag and stood up, ready to go out but changkyun was fast to his feet and got a hold of minhyuk’s thin wrist

“its not that. i just want to work things out between the both of us and i….i dont know how can a paper bag filled with unknown items can help solve my—our problem.” changkyun pouts then slumps down on the mini sofa before taking a sip on his drink, releasing a low growl from frustration

“Maybe...just maybe...what if it’s time to end things once and for all? Instead of being the one geting dumped-” minhyuk slams a hand on the table catching the younger and a few other customers off guard “can you hear yourself im changkyun?” changkyun sighs and fidgeted with his fingers, trying to collect his thoughts and holding back the few drops of tears that wanted to fall

minhyuk looks at the maknae emphatically before placing a hand on his head and ruffled his brunette locks “listen changkyun, just trust your hyung okay? I’ve known hyungwon longer than you do.” the younger looked up and gave minhyuk a small smile as a reply before nodding and taking the paper bag from his hands and made his way home. so here he is now, reading the manual of each and every toy and accessory inside the paper bag and minhyuk’s handwritten letter with a photo attached-

“This is how you’re supposed to look, goodluck ;)”

-changkyun narrows his eyes, as if inspecting the photo carefully but in reality, he’s trying to fucking find the reason on how the elder would listen to him by wearing this but he doesn’t have any choice does he? It’ll be too late to go back now, besides minhyuk got through a lot of trouble from getting this alone and he’s already starting to feel guilty.

After a few minutes of debating, and a lot of sighs and cringing, he finds himself in front of the whole body length mirror, fixing the alignment of the skimpy clothes so that it would look slutty yet conservative at the same time, this is changkyun’s first time wearing this after all and he’s still feeling uneasy.

“now it’s the waiting game” he lies down on the bed with his arms sprawled at the sides, legs too, trying to picture what will happen later, hoping that it’ll turn out as what minhyuk promised, for hyungwon to listen to him and to put an end with this fight once and for all.

He ran his hand all over the bed until he lightly hit furry, fluffy and long item with something solid on it’s top part. He grabbed the item and brought it close to his face “ah, this is included in the picture isn’t it? But how do I put it on?” he mumbles to himself while he sits up

He hums as he runs a finger on the outline of the item before a thought comes into mind “ah!” he exclaims “I’ve seen these, these are toys that I saw in one of hyungwon’s video files, a butt plug” he stares at it but then frowns “but I never knew a butt plug could be this long”

Changkyun brushed off his thoughts “let’s put it on then” he smirks to himself, hand that was not holding the plug traced the outline of his wet muscle, circling it with his fingertip for a few times before slowly inserting a finger, moaning softly “fuck” he bites his lip from the feeling, wanting more.

So more he did, and inserted another finger, almost scissoring himself due to the loss of control of himself, shortly he found himself riding his own fingers, cock slowly springing to life “ah no changkyun, you shouldn’t go ahead” he talks to himself, trying to get a hold of his sanity before breaking.

Changkyun removed his fingers and quickly placed it in his mouth, moaning, imagining that it was hyungwon’s and not his. Still in his fantasies, he inserted the plug inside his wet muscle, feeling it engulf in seconds, ass almost feeling full “ah hyung” he softly exclaims, getting too excited.

He slumps forward, whole body feeling hot, unsatisfied, and left hanging feeling. He looked at himself on the mirror, ass facing it. He swayed his hips, the tail followed, tickling the backside of his thighs making him chuckle at the sight. Too focused on the tail, he didn’t notice hyungwon entering the room.

Only when hyungwon dropped his bag brought changkyun back to his senses and jerk up, surprised to see the older standing there “h-hyungwon you’re-“ the younger started but was cut off when hyungwon suddenly lunged forward, pinning changkyun down onto the bed

“aish get off of me” changkyun squirmed, feeling suddenly embarrassed at how hyungwon stared at him, cheeks slowly tinting. God he feels like shit now, he wants to back out. Hyungwon’s eyes travelled all over changkyun’s body, staring at every detail of the new piece of clothing and accessories.

He flips changkyun over and does the same, admiring the beauty beneath him “I cant believe you. You really made me come home to the sight of you like this?” his breath tickled changkyun’s back making the younger squirm more “let go of me, it’s all your fault hyungwo-ah!” the younger was cut off again by the unison of hyungwon’s hard spank and bite on the shoulder

“Call me master” changkyun shivers at hyungwon’s words, sudden change of demeanor “it’s perfect for a kitten like you” he felt hyungwon’s fingertip trace the outline of his body, his chest lowering down to press on his back “y-yes master” he shakily says making hyungwon grin

“Mmm good boy” hyungwon moaned onto changkyun’s neck, the younger made an arch on his torso, making sure to feel hyungwon’s chest and warmth with his head thrown back “ah” he releases a soft moan once he felt his finger trace the curve of his back. The older sucked and nipped on the younger’s sore and bare neck

“Stay still” hyungwon commands before leaving trails of wet kisses as he makes his way to his back, trailing the velvet ribbon and left marks. He bites and nips along the ribbon, making sure to hit changkyun’s sensitive spots, almost soaking the ribbon with his saliva.

“I didnt know you were into this kind of play, kitten” hyungwon’s breath tickled changkyun’s lower back when he stopped just right above and softly runs his hand on his tail before tugging on it making changkyun moan and move his hips backwards “n-no, minhyuk gave m-me this” changkyun barely gasped out of the words, wanting to be touched by the older as soon as possible.

Hyungwon glared at his back and sat up “what?” changkyun peeks at hyungwon, and right away the older cupped his cheeks, thumb on his right cheek and pointer on the other, and forcefully tugged his head making him lose his balance, fall and scramble back to his knees “m-minhyuk gave it to me”

Changkyun felt his heart pounding, not because he’s scared, but because the sight of an angry hyungwon fucking turns him on, the veins popping on his hand as the grip on his face tightens and loosens, the way he clenches his jaw and mostly, the eyes that pierces through his whole being made his heart pound fast-and his dick jerking up to hit his stomach ever so softly at how-even more-turned on he was.

“You met up with someone else while your master’s gone? Kitten, you shouldnt have done that” changkyun bites back the moan at hyungwon’s behavior “more yet, someone who i dont like you hanging arorund with”

Now that hyungwon’s grip on his cheek loosened, changkyun started “you’ve been giving me less attention lately. besides, he’s over me now. He already is in a-” hyungwon tugs on the chain of the collar changkyun was wearing making him fall face front again, now centimeters away from hyungwon’s legs “who said you can talk?”

Changkyun shook his head and closed his eyes, anticipating what’s next to come “kitten, dont disobey your master or he’ll surely discipline you in ways you wouldnt want to be disciplined” hyungwon tugs on the chain again making changkun look up and be face to face with his long and slender cock

“I bet you gave him service after he gave you this, didnt you?” changkyun shook his head again but only got hyungwon’s snarl “liar. I know minhyuk and his deals” changkyun looked at hyungwon’s lively dick as he speaks, hips moving at the same time when his mouths open and changkyun’s not sure if hyungwon’s doing it on purpose to tease him but damn it’s fucking working.

Hyungwon looked down to see changkyun with his hooded eyes and partly open mouth, eyeing his cock making him bite his lip to refrain from breaking and fucking him right on the spot but he releases scoff “impatient arent we, kitten?” with his free hand, he took a fistful of changkyun’s hair and pulled his head back.

Still not on his right mind, changkyun opened his mouth, thinking hyungwon would shove his cock down on his throat but only got a scowl “then show me how eager you are” hyungwon slapped changkyun’s cheek lightly every word

“Yes master” changkyun took hyungwon off guard at the sudden call and response, not actually expecting him to answer. Still in a daze, changkyun placed a hand on the base of his cock and licked a long stripe on his dick agonizingly slow then presses his tongue on the veins to the back of his tip.

“Kitten” hyungwon half snaps half moans at the younger’s actions, changkyun sighs and blows on hyungwon’s cock before taking it all in, not wanting to build up the speed and start at a fast speed, hand massaging his balls.

Hyungwon laces his fingers on changkyun’s hair, trying to control his speed but as soon as the younger felt like hyungwon wanted to take in control, he let go, a string of his saliva and hyungwon’s precum made a string “what?” hyungwon glares at the one beneath, unimpressed at the abrupt stop

“I thought i was supposed to take control?” changkyun cocks his head at the side in confusion “cut the bullshit” hyungwon grabs the cuffs on the nightstand “face the headbaord” he slaps changkyun’s ass upon commanding

changkyun’s actions were slow but hyungwon couldnt wait to tease and edge his little kitten so when changkyun found his place, he was fast with his hands and cuffs the younger right away. changkyun then swayed his hips side to side, tail tickling the back of his thighs and fuck, hyungwon thought for he’s already losing his mind at the sight.

the older growls and leaned forward, lip brushing, the back of changkyun’s nape, breath on the back of his ear before placing his large hand and long fingers on his ass cheek “count for me, kitten” changkyun shivers at what’s next to come while hyungwon smiles as he kneads the plump, full, and pale skin—soon to be tinted with pink.

the first spank shoots all around changkyun’s body, leaving him a moaning mess “one!” the second spank “two” he bites his lip and tugged on the cuffs, hyungwon continued as changkyun counts. the fifth spank is stronger and harder than the last two, whole body slumped forward, head buried on the pillow beneath.

He goes on all fours again, cheek sore, and eyes closed, waiting for hyungwon’s next spank. it was quiet for a while til hyungwon spoke up “you forgot something” hyungwon smirks when he saw changkyun tense up and shift uncomfortably “i’m s-sorry mast–“ changkyun was cut off by a spank

“dont talk unless i tell you so, now fucking count to one again” hyungwon this time round is not hesitant whatsoever on the speed and intensity to spank on the younger “one!” the younger moans at every spank, body falling forward and thighs nor arms cannot hold his body any longer, whole body shaking from overstimulation “five!” at last, changkyun reaches the last number, face buried on the pillow as hyungwon kneads the rosy cheek

“good boy” he got to changkyun’s side and brought his face closer to his’, lips colliding and teeth clashing while his other hand is busy unlocking the cuffs. once unlocked, and lips still not letting go, he brought changkyun to his lap, cock centimeters away from the younger’s, one move and they’ll be rubbing off each other to heaven and hell.

hyungwon brought a hand on the back of changkyun’s head to deepen the kiss, tugging on his hair to also somewhat take control—something that should never be missed, and changkyun knows how hyungwon loved to dominate him, so be it— he leans back and looked at changkyun, who’s already in seventh heaven.

“ah so wet for master already” hyungwon brushes a thumb over changkyun’s tip oozing with precum making the younger shake and whimper “look at that” hyungwon looks at the thin transparent rope made by the younger’s precum with fascination and excitement.

Changkyun thrusts his hips upward and moves forward so that there’d be more friction between their cocks “please fuck me master” changkyun rests his head on the crook of hyungwon’s neck and continued his lustful actions, wanting to speed things up a bit

Hyungwon pulls changkyun closer by his ass then spanks it lightly shortly “can’t wait kitten?” he buries his neck on the crook of changkyun’s neck as well, bodies and garments touching “don’t hold your moans” was the last thing hyungwon uttered before nipping on the younger’s bare skin, hands roaming around his back before finding their way to their cocks.

Changkyun bit on his lower lip and his hold on hyungwon tightened a little bit upon the contact of their cocks, and hyungwon’s slightly cold hand jerking themselves off at a slow pace “hyun-“ hyungwon cut off changkyun for the nth time that night “didn’t I tell you to call me master?” hyungwon barely pants out, authority still not leaving, due to the euphoria he’s feeling aswell, forgetting the fact that he’s also running his hands up and down on changkyun’s cock.

By now, all that could be heard inside the room were the endless moans and pants coming out from both of them, heartbeat could be heard and felt from their eardrums, heart gasping for air as it’s pace fastened alongside hyungwon’s hand and changkyun’s chants of “I’m cumming”

“don’t cum just yet” hyungwon mutters but changkyun couldn’t hold it any longer, his hips moving on its own, thrusting forward and back so that his cock would slide on hyungwon’s with his own preferred pace-faster than hyungwon’s hand-“master!” he shouts with one last thrust, cum on the both of their stomachs, chest, and some on hyungwon’s hand.

Changkyun jerked for a few times as his cum came out before loosening his tight grip on hyungwon and lying down on the bed, arm over his eyes, trying to catch his breath “we’re not yet done” hyungwon’s angry tone made changkyun flinch “on your knees facing me” he slapped changkyun’s inner thigh.

Changkyun whimpers at the command, hes so fucking exhausted and drained, he can’t function properly anymore. His actions were slow making hyungwon emit a growl and tug on changkyun’s hair to pull him closer “lick” he pulled changkyun’s hair back so that he would look up to his stained stomach. At first, changkyun couldn’t understand what hyungwon meant but when he tugged on his hair again, changkyun knew better than to question him twice.

“as you wish master” changkyun says before placing both his palms on both sides of his thighs then he sticks his tongue out, looks at hyungwon with lust in his eyes, then licks the cum on his stomach, making sure to take his time and letting his tongue tickle hyungwon’s stomach.

With eyes watching changkyun like a hawk, his cock cant help but feel a little too excited, so giving it what it wants, he jerked off to the sight of changkyun licking off the cum on his torso, tongue out, eyes closed, and cheeks red-god hyungwon really loved destroying and toying changkyun. On the other hand, changkyun loved how hyungwon clearly loses his control over him without even knowing it, submitting to the lust he feels and changkyun getting to witness it.

Who were to blame? hell will break lose if both of them were to break up, a reason why minhyuk was so desperate on trying to fix both of their relationship. Hyungwon pried his eyes open when he felt absence to see changkyun licking off more cum that was dripping down on his arms “did I do good master?” he asked, eyes locked at hyungwon’s cock.

Hyungwon hummed in response, eyes not leaving changkyun, who was crawling his way back to hyungwon “ah, I have to take care of master” changkyun seductively says making hyungwon’s breath hitch. Changkyun removes the older’s arm to replace it with his mouth.

“fuck!” hyungwon exclaims, throwing his head back for changkyun started at a fast pace, head skilfully bobbing up and down, placing his tongue on the right places, hollowing his cheeks at the right time, humming to send volts up hyungown’s body, and hand jerking off the remaining length that he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

“shit baby” hyungwon says at a low tone pushing changkyun to the bed, not waiting for changkyun to adjust and positions himself to the younger’s entrance before thrusting inside, hard and deep “hyungwon!” changkyun screams due to the overstimulation as hyungwon thrusts in and out at an animalistic pace, veins starting to pop out of his arms and neck, blunt fingernails digging on changkyun’s side.

It takes five last thrusts for hyungwon to see white and cum deep inside the younger as the latter has his eyes rolled at the back of his head, back arched. Once done riding out his high, he lies down on top of changkyun and kisses his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples making changkyun groan and push him off

“stop it, im fucking sensitive than ever” changkyun frowns and pouts which made hyungwon loaugh and kiss the crease between his eyebrows and lie his head on changkyun’s chest “I love you” he laces his right hand with changkyun’s right. The younger’s expression softens “I love you too” they both chuckled, changkyun almost forgetting the reason behind all of these. Well it’s better if he’ll forget and ignore it now.

‘thank you minhyuk-hyung’ he mentally said ‘thank you for reuniting me with my love once again.’

**Author's Note:**

> holy water and holy bibles aint available here, hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
